


A Delusion  Reality

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/M, ikem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: just a short dabble based on a headcanon my fellow Urzai shippers came up with.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hira'a:

Ursa had once liked her childhood friend knowing as Ikem, she had once liked him more then a friend, but that attraction soon ended after they started dating. Ursa cursed the fact there were no other boys of her age in this blasted village, Ikem may like the theatre like her, he may be the lead actor in the play she wanted to be the lead actress of, but beside that he must be the dull boring man in the world. 

She didn't want to be with Ikem, she hated when he kissed her, he didn't understand why she didn't want him or want to be touched by him in any matter. 

He tried to touch her despite her telling him she didn't want it, he kiss her, tried touch her breast one evening Ursa pushed him back in disgust.

“I didn't say you could touch me like that Ikem.” Ursa snapped annoyed 

She backed up from him in disgust, as she pulled her dress in close disgusted by his action..

“Come on Ursa we have been going out for almost a year now and you still wont let me touch you.” 

Ursa sighed frustrated at him as she put her finger into his chest.

“So that give you the right to touch me without my consent?”

“Look I love you Ursa and I want us to get married and I thought that was what you wanted too.”

Ursa didn't answer him, she ignored him, she had wanted that , she had loved him, but now she was dating Ikem to because there was no other choice, or so she thought. 

…..

She walked home with a heavy hand, Ikem had preposed she had accepted as she had no other options, she acted happy off course , she had kissed him but it had meant nothing, they were just words, from the greatest act the want to be actress had pulled off. There was no enthusiasm in her steps as she walked downcast into her house but as she entered her house she yawned.

“Mother I'm home.” she called depressed

She noticed her mother spying in on the garden house, her mother waved her hand to call her over looking excited and yet nervous.

“Mother what is going on?” Ursa asked

She sneaked a look to see what her mother was looking at, Ursa could see a bit of what her mother was looking at, Ursa saw her father discussing something with two men, one looked elderly and one looked young but not too young, her father notice them standing there and came to them and pulled his daughter into the green house gently.

“This is my daughter Ursa Sire.”

'Sire?' Ursa questioned to herself

She looked ahead, her face went white and she quickly bowed before the older man and the young man, the Fire Lord Azulon and the second born Fire Prince Ozai.

“Sires, my apologies I didn't not see you.”

she couldn't help but question this meeting, but an escape from the dull back water village came from it, an escape from the dull and boring man. She willing accepted the proposal from the Prince.

They were leaving the village, Ursa sat looking out of the window with a small smile, a life in the palace, a life the Fire Lord said would be 10 x better the this dull little life, the Prince was handsome, bur she wondered if he was more interesting and a better fit for her then that...

“Ursa!” Ikem called out

Ursa cringed a bit in the carriage as she heard his words, calling him her 'True Love.' 

Ursa wanted him gone, she would make him leave, therefore she did that.

“Ikem what are you doing, go home!” she demanded

“We are meant to be together Ursa, we belonged together, You can't marry the Prince you don't belong with him.”

“Ikem don't, just stop, I have been honoured by having the Prince ask for my hand in marriage and I go willingly with him. You and I.. want to marry you Ikem, so go home and fine someone who wants that.”

Ikem started as she walked toward the carriage, as the Prince helped her back up, he stood as tears poured but he gritted his teeth. No he would not accept this, Ursa would never be happy with the Prince, he'd force himself upon her, he would never love her, she would never love him like her had her. Yes he believed Ursa loved him, that they were meant to be together and he conducted a plan to get his damsel back.


	2. Chapter 2

….. A Year later:

A guard watched the royal couple from afar, the guard had found it easy to blend in, to be accepted as a royal guard. He change his voice as best he could,   
his damsel in distress had never worked out it was him knew it was him. 

He watched Ursa the now fire princess smiling away, he had watched her for a year now from afar waiting for just the right moment to make his move. He watched her with the vile Prince, what an act the Princess put on, she never let on her pain he much caused her, how much did she suffer behind doors? 

Ikem would rescue her, take his beloved back within his hands, make sure she did not suffer any more.   
Iken watched with hate in his eyes as the Prince put his hand on his beloved stomach, he could see the small bump that had formed, he had heard the whisperers of her pregnancy. It made his stomach tern to think the Prince had forced himself onto his true love and forced her to carry that child growing within her.

The Prince left her side at last, he kissed his wife softly on the lips as he went toward his duties. Now Ikem made his move toward his beloved as she sat by the pound holding her stomach happily.

“Ursa.” Ikem called out in a hushed tone

He used his normal voice on as he was alone with her, she jumped as he took his helmet off before her. Ursa stood up almost falling into the pound in shock as she saw the man she had once knowing back home before her.

“Ikem!!! What the Hell!!!” She yelled shocked

She moved away from him a bit, Ikem did not expect her reaction, she didn't seem happy to see him, she seemed horrified by his appearance before her.

“Why are you here?” She asked shocked

“I've come to rescue you, take you home, my beloved.” He added enthusiastic “To rescue you from the vile Prince.”

He grabbed her hand smiling but she slapped him in her disgust over his words.

“Rescue me from what?” She asked annoyed “I'm happy here, the Prince is a good husband to me, he is a good match for me.” Ursa explained angry

Ikem grabbed her hand again and tried to pull her off again.

“That is none sense, the Prince must have fooled you, he must have forced himself upon you, come we will go home together and then you'll be my wife.” Ikem replied obviously ignoring her 

“Your not listing to me!” Ursa screamed loudly

Ursa pulled back from him, she hit him with her hands and scratched at him, if she wasn't pregnant she would put on more of a fight.

She screamed and fought and she caught the attention of the guards who came in and pulled her free from the man who she was scared off. 

The Prince was called back to the gardens, Ursa stood shaken a bit as the guards held down the man who was trying to kidnap the Princess.   
Ozai eyes widen as his wife sank into his arms, she was shaken from the ordeal, so the Prince held his wife as he kissed her hands that had a few red marks on them and looked to the man who had done this to her..

“Is he not the one who held up the carriage a year ago?” The Prince asked 

Ursa held her husband close, she looked to him and nodded her head as he put his hand on her stomach protective.

“Yes, he's an idiot my dear.” Ursa replied “I know he's committed a crime. He just doesn't understand I love you that I am happy here, show him some mercy.” 

The Prince knew he should kill the idiot for his crime, his wife looked to him a little sadly, but she touched his face and he sighed annoyed as he kissed her lips.

“I won't kill him, but he will live his life in prison, you wont have to fear him ever trying this again.”

“Thank you my love.”

she hugged him closer as her former friend was dragged off as he screamed words about how Ursa was making a mistake, but she knew she was not making a mistake.


End file.
